Lobot
Lobot wurde 38 VSY als Sohn eines Sklavenhalters geboren, welcher kreuz und quer durch die äußeren Randgebiete der Galaxis reiste, auf der Suche nach neuen Sklaven. Er war Assistent und guter Freund von Lando Calrissian in der Wolkenstadt auf dem Planeten Bespin. Sein Gehirn war mit hoch entwickelten Cyborgkomponenten verbunden, die ihm erlaubten, direkt mit dem Zentralcomputer der Wolkenstadt zu kommunizieren. Biografie Frühe Jahre Als Lobot fünfzehn Jahre alt war, wurde sein Vater 23 VSY bei einem Piratenangriff getötet, als dieser versuchte, die Piraten, welche sein Schiff geentert hatten, wieder von Bord zu treiben; Lobot selbst geriet in die Gefangenschaft der Piraten. Zwei Jahre später konnte er fliehen, als er einen Moment nicht beaufsichtigt wurde, und erreichte schließlich die Wolkenstadt auf Bespin. Doch auch dort wurde sein Leben nicht einfacher: Ohne Familie und Freunde stahl er sich, was er zum Leben brauchte. Schließlich wurde er bei einem seiner Diebstähle erwischt und vom Baron-Administrator Ellisa Shallence zu einer fünfzehnjährigen Gefängnisstrafe verurteilt. In der Verhandlung wurde Shallence jedoch klar, dass Lobot außergewöhnlich intelligent ist und so machte sie Lobot das Angebot, für die Dauer seiner Strafe erster Cyborgverbindungsoffizier der Stadt zu werden, zuständig für alle Computersysteme. Dadurch, dass die Wolkenstadt in der Atmosphäre von Bespin schwebte, war es lebenswichtig, die Systeme für Position und Lage der Stadt sowie die notwendigen Reparaturen ständig zu überwachen. Lobot wird Cyborgverbindungsoffizier miniatur|Lobots Computerinterface Lobot wurde daraufhin in einer langen Operation mit hoch entwickelten Cyborgkomponenten ausgestattet, darunter einem Computeranschluss, der operativ mit seinem Hinterkopf verbunden war. Durch diese neuen Komponenten erhöhte sich seine Intelligenz dramatisch und erlaubte es ihm, direkt mit dem Zentralcomputer der Stadt zu kommunizieren, durch welchen er die Wolkenstadt-Computer überwachen konnte, ebenso wie die Sicherheitssysteme, die Repulsorlifte, die Gas-Minen-Einrichtungen und die Lebenserhaltungssysteme. Die Operation war ein Erfolg, jedoch verlor Lobot seine Stimme und verstummte für immer. Lobot selbst bedauerte diesen Umstand jedoch wenig: Er betrachtete die direkte Kommunikation mit dem Computerkern als wesentlich effizienter, als sich per Sprache mit diesem auszutauschen. miniatur|links|Lobot wartet das Lebenserhaltungssystem. Von nun an war Lobot für die technische Administration der Station zuständig. Dies bedeutete, dass er eine Menge Aufgaben nahezu gleichzeitig zu erledigen hatte: Da die Wolkenstadt ständig in einer Höhe von knapp dreißig Kilometern über dem Gasriesen schwebt, mussten ständig die Lebenserhaltungssysteme kontrolliert und die gesamte Stadt in der Atmosphäre neu ausgerichtet werden. Die Wolkenstadt mit ihren mehr als sechzehn Kilometer Durchmesser und ihrer Höhe von knapp siebzehn Kilometern kann nur in dieser Höhe existieren, da hier sowohl der atmosphärische Druck, als auch die Temperatur für menschliches Leben geeignet ist. Durchdachte Wetterbeobachtungssysteme lieferten Lobot ständig die neuesten Daten aus der Atmosphäre und so konnte er die Stadt vor drohenden Stürmen in Sicherheit bringen, welche zwar selten, jedoch mit großer Heftigkeit auf Bespin entstehen. So verbrachte Lobot seine Zeit hauptsächlich in seiner Operator-Kammer, in welcher er allein, mit geschlossenen Augen, direkt mit dem Computerkern kommunizierte und den vielen Aufgaben und Pflichten nachkam, welche die Stadt am Leben erhielten. Die Jahre vergingen und Lobot wurde seiner Aufgabe mehr als gerecht. Im Laufe der Zeit vergaß man, wie er zu diesem Amt gekommen war und übergab ihm mehr und mehr Aufgaben. Nach fast zehn Jahren wurden ihm sogar die Sicherheitskräfte der Wolkenstadt unterstellt, so dass er nun auch der erste Sicherheitschef war und seine Leute nur durch einen Gedanken, welchen sein kybernetisches Implantat umgehend weiter gab, zu jedem Ort dirigierte, an welchem sie gebraucht wurden. miniatur|rechts|Lobots Cyborg-Implantat Der Gründer der Stadt Ecclessis Figg hatte noch auf dem Sterbebett festgelegt, dass die drei offiziellen Regierungsinstanzen - der Baron-Administrator, die Exex und das Gildenparlament - auch nach seinem Tod beibehalten werden sollen. So kam es zu einem breiten Spektrum an Fähigkeiten bei den Administratoren, denn die Position des obersten Führers der Wolkenstadt wurde gekauft, verspielt, erpresst, erschlichen oder sogar durch Attentate erworben. In all der Zeit hatte Lobot drei Baron-Administratoren erlebt, doch keiner war so schlimm wie Baron Raynor, der die Stadt nun leitete. Nach fünfzehn Jahren war die Dauer der Strafe für Lobot beendet. Doch was sollte er tun? Er hatte keine Familie oder Freunde außerhalb der Stadt - die Wolkenstadt war sein Leben. Auch war er inzwischen ein angesehenes und geschätztes Mitglied der Stadt geworden. So beschloss Lobot, die Aufgabe, welche ihn so lange Zeit begleitet hatte, weiterhin zu übernehmen. Lando Calrissian wird Baron der Wolkenstadt Etwa in dieser Zeit, es war das Jahr 1 NSY, erschien ein Spieler und Glücksritter namens Lando Calrissian in der Stadt. Mit großen Gesten und Auftritten verbrachte er eine Menge Zeit im Casino der Wolkenstadt. Ursprünglich war er nur hierher gekommen, weil die Stadt den Ruf eines Spielerparadieses genoss. Wie so oft führte ein Einsatz zum nächsten und schließlich stand die Position des Baron-Administrators selbst als Spieleinsatz fest. Der erfolgsverwöhnte Lando konnte nicht widerstehen und gewann schließlich das Sabacc-Spiel gegen Raynor. Dass hierbei Lobot mitgeholfen hatte, erfuhr Lando Calrission erst später: Lobot hatte entschieden, dass der despotische Raynor lang genug über die Wolkenstadt geherrscht hatte und er in Calrissian einen weitaus besseren Baron sah. Lobot und Calrissian wurden in der Zeit danach enge Freunde. Keiner von beiden konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnen, dass die Freundschaft die nächsten fünfzehn Jahre andauern und beide in haarsträubende Abenteuer stürzen würde. Neben dramatischen Ereignissen, wie dem Mord an dem Wissenschaftler Dr. Lem oder die Jagd auf den weiblich programmierten, sadistisch veranlagten Droiden EV-9D9, sahen sich die beiden auch noch mit einem weiteren Problem konfrontiert: Die einstige Sicherheitschefin Calrissians war von Lobot ersetzt worden und hatte Calrissian furchtbare Rache geschworen. So legte sie überall in der Wolkenstadt Bomben und es wäre ihr fast gelungen, die ganze Stadt zu vernichten, wenn nicht Lobot quasi in letzter Sekunde durch seine besonderen Fähigkeiten die Bomben hätte entschärfen können. Lobot und Calrissian verfolgten EV-9D9, die mit einem gestohlenen Kutter der Minengilde floh. Der Droide EV-9D9 konnte entkommen. Jahre später entdeckte Lando diesen jedoch wieder im Palast von Jabba dem Hutten. Imperiale auf Bespin Doch mit seinem neuen Freund zogen dunkle Wolken über der Gasmine auf: Im Jahr 3 NSY tauchte der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett auf und mit ihm das Galaktische Imperium. Darth Vader selbst leitete den Einsatz, in dem es darum ging, einen gewissen Luke Skywalker dem Imperium auszuliefern. Hierfür sollte eine Gruppe von Rebellen gefangen genommen werden, um diese als Köder zu verwenden. miniatur|links|Lobot erhält von Calrissian geheime Befehle. Kurz nach dem Eintreffen der Imperialen Truppen landete Lando Calrissians ehemaliges Schiff, der Millennium Falke, mit einer Gruppe von Menschen und Droiden an Bord. Lando verstand, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als das Spiel Vaders mitzuspielen: Er mimte den großzügigen Gastgeber und lud die Gruppe ein, sich in der Wolkenstadt zu erholen. Auch wenn Calrissian Han Solo zusicherte, dass seine Männer den Millennium Falken reparieren würden, welcher einen defekten Hyperantriebsmotivator besaß, gab er Lobot die Anweisung, dass sich niemand dem Schiff nähern durfte. Kurze Zeit später informierte der Stadtcomputer Lobot darüber, dass der Protokolldroide, der mit den Fremden gekommen war und auf die Bezeichnung C-3PO hört, bei einem Aufeinandertreffen mit Sturmtruppen stark beschädigt wurde. Um weiteres Aufsehen zu vermeiden, wies Lobot an, dass die Teile des Droiden verschrottet werden sollen. Er gab das Kommando an die Ugnaughts weiter, welche die Einzelteile kurzerhand auf ihren Schrottplatz holten. Währenddessen überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Immer mehr imperiale Soldaten trafen unbemerkt in der Wolkenstadt ein und der Wookiee Chewbacca fand die Teile von C-3PO auf dem Schrottplatz der Stadt. Unbemerkt von der Bevölkerung der Stadt fand ein heftiger Kampf zwischen zwei Kopfgeldjägern - IG-88 und Boba Fett - in den unteren Regionen der Wolkenstadt statt. Kurz darauf erhielt er den Befehl, die imperialen Soldaten zu einem Besprechungssaal zu führen. Lando teilte ihm dies knapper mit als sonst - Lobot wusste, dass die Abmachung, die sein Chef mit Darth Vader eingefädelt hatte, nicht so lief, wie es sollte. miniatur|Lobot und Imperiale Sturmtruppen. Darth Vader übergab Han Solo dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett und ordnete an, dass die Prinzessin und der Wookiee die Stadt nie mehr verlassen dürfen. Lando reagierte hierauf verärgert und meinte, dass dies nicht abgemacht gewesen wäre. Wiederum kurze Zeit später traf der junge Jedi Skywalker ein. Darth Vader kämpfte mit ihm in der Gefrierkammer und trieb ihn in einen großen Lüftungsschacht hinaus. Dort sprang der Jedi in die Tiefe. Darth Vader ordnete an, dass die Prinzessin und der Wookiee auf sein Schiff gebracht werden sollten. Lando Calrissian setzte über einen Transponder an seinem Handgelenk an Lobot ein geheimes Signal ab. Lobot reagierte sofort und schickte Wachen aus, um Lando, die Prinzessin und den Wookiee von den Soldaten zu befreien. Gleichzeitig änderte er die Codes der Türen in der gesamten Wolkenstadt, so dass Lando und die Rebellen, die nun mit ihm flohen, einen Vorteil bei ihrer Flucht vor dem Imperium hatten. In letzter Sekunde konnten alle mit dem Millennium Falken fliehen - Lobot blieb zurück und versuchte, sowohl die Wolkenstadt, als auch ihre Bewohner zu beschützen. Die Ugnaughts, von denen viele in der Wolkenstadt lebten, verstanden jedoch nicht, dass Lobot versuchte, sich neutral gegenüber dem Imperium zu verhalten, weil er dachte, dass damit das Interesse an der Wolkenstadt schwinden würde. Sie griffen Lobot an und beschädigten die Motivationsprogrammkapsel in seinem Kopf. Die Zeit nach dem Imperium miniatur|[[Lando Calrissian und Lobot erforschen die Teljkon-Vagabund.]] Monate später kehrte Calrissian zurück und wurde von Lobot angegriffen. Calrissian reparierte die Kapsel und so konnte Lobot die Bomben, welche die Ugnaughts inzwischen überall in der Wolkenstadt gelegt hatten, entschärfen. Nachdem die Ugnaughts erkannt hatten, dass sowohl Lobot, als auch Calrissian gegen das Imperium kämpften, halfen sie schließlich gemeinsam, die imperialen Besatzer aus der Wolkenstadt zu vertreiben. Die Schwarze-Flotte-Krise Während der Schwarzen-Flotten-Krise nahm Calrissian Lobots Hilfe erneut in Anspruch, um das Rätsel des Geisterschiffs zu lösen, die Teljkon-Vagabund, ein legendäres Schiff unbekannter Herkunft, das scheinbar ziellos die Galaxis durchstreift. Mit dem Angebot eines langen Urlaubs köderte Calrissian Lobot. Nachdem beide, zusammen mit den Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO, die Vagabund gefunden hatten, sprang dieses Schiff mit ihnen an Bord in den Hyperraum. Lobot gelang es schließlich, mit dem Schiff zu kommunizieren, in dem er sein Interface mit einem Kabelnetzknoten des Schiffes verband. Dennoch ließ sich das Schiff nicht von Lobot kontrollieren. Luke Skywalker beendete schließlich mit Colonel Pakkpekatt die Entführung über Maltha Obex und befreite Lobot, Lando und die beiden Droiden. Jahre später, nachdem Calrissian die Gemmentaucher-Station im Orbit von Yavin IV betrieb, gewann er Lobot als seinen persönlichen Berater. Beide Freunde waren wieder vereint. Als im Jahr 25 NSY die Yuuzhan Vong in die Galaxis einfielen, war Lobot Adminstrator der Wolkenstadt und zu weit vom Feldzug der extragalaktischen Eroberer entfernt. Hinter den Kulissen *Im Originaldrehbuch von Das Imperium schlägt zurück hatte Lobot keinen Namen. Er wurde lediglich "Calrissians Helfer" (Aide) genannt. Wenn auch unbenannt, hatte er eine ganze Reihe von Dialogen zu sprechen. Kurz vor Beginn der Dreharbeiten entschied das Produktionsteam jedoch, dass Lobot stumm sein sollte und direkt mit dem Computer kommunizieren kann. *Eine Seite des Original-Drehbuches zu Das Imperium schlägt zurück macht die Unterschiede zur letztlich produzierten Filmversion deutlich: 371. INNEN - GEFÄNGNISABTEIL - CLOUD CITY. :Die Tür zu einer anderen Zelle öffnet sich und die lauten Schreie von Han Solo zeugen von Qual und Schmerz. Darth Vader verlässt die Zelle und tritt an Lando, Landos Helfer und Boba Fett heran. VADER: Kopfgeldjäger, Sie werden auf eure Bezahlung warten müssen, bis ich Skywalker habe. BOBA: (Ein sehr zäher Bursche) Ich bin nicht in Eile, Lord Vader. Meine Sorge ist, dass Kapitän Solo nicht beschädigt wird. Die Belohnung von Jabba dem Hutten fällt in doppelter Höhe aus, wenn er am Leben ist. VADER: Sein Schmerz ist beträchtlich, Kopfgeldjäger, aber er wird keinen Dauerschaden davontragen. LANDO: Was geschieht mit Leia und dem Wookiee? VADER: Sie werden sie wohlauf vorfinden. Aber sie dürfen diese Stadt niemals wieder verlassen. LANDO: Dies wurde nicht erwähnt. Auch nicht, dass Han diesem Kopfgeldjäger übergeben wird. Ich hoffe, dass Sie unsere Abmachung nicht vergessen haben. VADER: Ich vergesse nichts, Calrissian. Vielleicht denken Sie, dass Sie zu Unrecht behandelt werden. LANDO: (Sieht seinen Helfer kurz an) Nein. VADER: Gut. Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn ich Besatzungstruppen zurücklassen müsste. :Vader wendet sich ab und verschwindet mit Boba Fett in den Aufzug. Lando wendet sich seinem Helfer zu und geht eilig einen anderen Korridor hinunter. LANDO: So habe ich mir dieses Geschäft wahrhaftig nicht vorgestellt. HELFER: Vielleicht hätten Sie mit ihm diskutieren sollen. :Lando wirft seinem Helfer einen vielsagenden Blick zu, dann geht er nachdenklich einige Schritte und schweigt dabei. LANDO: (Zuletzt) Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. rechts|miniatur|Frühe Konzeptzeichnung von Lobot. *Der Name Lobot stammte vom Wort Lobotomie (neurochirurgische Operation). *John Hollis, der Darsteller von Lobot in Das Imperium schlägt zurück, meinte in einem Interview, dass wesentlich mehr Szenen mit ihm gedreht worden wären, als später in den Film kamen. Er erinnert sich, dass "viele Sterbeszenen gedreht wurden, mit Menschen die überall auf dem Boden lagen. Und dass er auf einem Fahrzeug von Männern in weißen Helmen gebracht wurde, da die zu ihm meinten: Diesen können wir vielleicht noch gebrauchen." Was darauf deutet, dass Lucas die Eroberung der Wolkenstadt durch Imperiale Truppen wesentlich drastischer zeigen wollte, als es dann später im Film zu sehen war. *Der Entwurf der Figur von Lobot machte eine große Veränderung durch: Anfänglich experimentierte man mit Entwürfen, die komplette Gesichtsmasken und Atemschläuche vorsahen. Später kristallisierte sich dann die "Kopfklammer" heraus, welche in den Film übernommen wurde. *Dass die Dreharbeiten für Hollis mit dem vermeintlichen Computerimplantat nicht einfach gewesen waren, zeigt ein Interview im Star Wars Insider. Dort meinte der Darsteller von Lobot: "Das war mörderisch. Das Ding musste von selbst halten, es durften keine Drähte oder dergleichen zu sehen sein. Und das ganze Ding war voller Batterien. Sie legten es mir mit einer Spannfeder im Inneren an und es war sehr schwer. Am Ende des Tages war ich gottfroh, dass sie es mir wieder abnahmen!" Quellen * *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Vor dem Sturm *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Entscheidung bei Koornacht *''Star Wars Chroniken'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars Insider'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' * *''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams Einzelnachweise cs:Lobot en:Lobot es:Lobot fy:Lobot it:Lobot ja:ロボト nl:Lobot no:Lobot pt:Lobot ru:Лобот Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Legends